Punk lovin'
by indieangel90
Summary: Aphrodisiac, Potter and Porridge.
1. Nina

I was stuck.

You might think that's a really random thing to think. I mean, I didn't even explain why, or how I was stuck. I will now explain.

My name is Nina Tyson, and I like to write. Especially songs. They help me express my feelings. Here's a sample.

_What do I need to do_

_To be worthy of you_

_Cos I tried and tried_

_You made me cry_

_So I am breaking free_

_Cos there's someone I have to be_

_For I haven't been me_

_Because of you._

Do you like it? The inspiration was this guy at my school that I liked. A lot. But he didn't like me back. He liked this other girl who went out with him. Big deal.

But yeah, I'm getting over him, so that doesn't matter.

So, to get back to the point, I was stuck because I was writing a song.

It's not like I could walk outside and ask anybody that listened whether there was a word that rhymed with porridge. Not that I would write a song about porridge. That would be seriously boring.

Storage rhymes with porridge. Strange, huh.

Where am I, you might ask? I am at this weird-ass school called Hogwarts. Right. You guessed it. I'm a witch. Whoop-dee-doo.

I'm a muggleborn. The guy I was talking about….that's this guy called Harry Potter. He's famous for defeating this dark wizard dude called Voldemort.

The girl? Luna Lovegood, local wacko and best friend of yours truly. I know. Why would a totally famous, kick-arse guy like Harry go out with Loony Lovegood? Because he pities her. Yep. But I can also understand why he doesn't go out with me. I have such red hair that some people mistake me for a Weasley. My nose…well let's not go there. I'm short, with really tiny feet.

My only beauty is my eyes. They are purple. Weird, huh?

They think I have a genetic disorder because of my eyes. Either that or my mum poured turpentine on them.

I like to think I'm a hard-core PUNK. My clothes are ripped (On purpose). My hair is spiked and short. My favourite item of clothing is my fishnets and a t-shirt with Good Charlotte on it. I even convinced Dumbledore do bewitch my laptop so that I could charge my iPod on it.

My dormitory space has cds, my laptop, and a giant poster of the Used on the wall by my bed, and I dyed my bed sheets purple.

Luna is probably my only friend. This morning, she decided to wear her radish earrings. I quickly vanished them before Luna reached her jewellery box. "Nina? Can I borrow some earrings? Mine have mysteriously disappeared…" Luna said in her dreamy way. "Yes, Luna." I consented, and then went on the mission to find earrings that didn't have skulls on them.

"These look nice…" I said admiring the purple gem set in the middle of the chandelier earrings. "Thank you, Nina. Want a chocolate frog?" Luna said simply.

You might think that our relationship would have grown painful, as we both liked the same guy. It isn't like that. As a matter of fact, it had bought us closer together, in a way.

So, Luna and I went to the Great Hall, for breakfast. There was Harry Potter, grinning at his Weasley and Granger friends. As we walked by, he waved at Luna, and then continued with his friends. I don't know whether he knows I EXIST.

So we sit down. I have my usual bowl of porridge (Yes, porridge might make a bad song, but it makes an excellent breakfast) and read Bewitched.

"Hey Lune! Look, there's Mischa Barton! She's really famous in the muggle world, you know." Luna took one look at her, and replied smoothly "She needs an engorgement spell urgently. She's rake thin."

Cho Chang took one look at her, and grabbed a plastic bag. "Cho, you have to stop purging. You're pretty as it is, ok?" I tried to convince her out of being bulimic. Cho continued, if not harder.

Cho Chang is this pretty girl two years ahead of us. She was so insecure ever since Harry dumped her. Yes I know. I must seem like a creep, making friends with all Harry's exs.

But yeah. Harry took one look at Cho, and nearly vomited himself. Luna was giggling uncontrollably. I looked around, and there was Pansy Parkinson, trying desperately to slip aphrodisiac into Draco Malfoy's pumpkin juice. Pansy tripped and the drugs flew, destined as they were, into both Snape's and McGonagall's drinks. The whole Hall fell silent, watching as to whether they were going to drink the juice. Sure enough, first McGonagall, then Snape took a sip. First they were oblivious, then McGonagall grew rigid. She became aware of the whole school, including Dumbledore, watching amusedly. She picked herself up, trying to keep her dignity, and fairly ran for her life.

Snape watched the whole thing, curious, and then he picked up. As he ran out of the hall you could see a distinct bulge. I need not say where.

The whole school was in hysterics. Pansy was being congratulated left right and center. Even Dumbledore was laughing.

Harry and his friends were laughing so much they were crying. I watched them slide slowly down their chairs until they were rolling around on the floor. I turned around, and both Cho and Luna were looking at me curiously. "I thought you were over Harry?" Luna said suspiciously. Oh yeah. I forgot to tell you. I pretended to be over him so Luna could go out with him without feeling guilty. I looked at Cho and Luna sheepishly. "I just wanted you not to feel guilty." I tried to explain, whilst looking for the nearest exit. "You should have told the truth," said Cho (like she knows everything about telling the truth. It's been three times that she's snuck into the boys' dormitory for Michael Corner and she hasn't even told us).

While Luna was giggling at the irony of that statement, I had escaped to the Entrance hall. I knew I wouldn't have to go to Transfiguration for a while, so I ran down the corridor and (just my luck) I ran smack into Harry.

"Oh, uh, hi, um, Harry," I stumbled my way through words. I looked up, into Harry's emerald eyes. Funny, I thought, they contrast exactly with mine… "Um, Luna's friend?" Harry asked, slightly scared of the way I was looking at him. "The name's Nina," I said dreamily, still transfixed at his eyes. "Why are your eyes purple?" Harry said, now backing away cautiously. "Why do you ask?" I said curiously. This wasn't at all the way I imagined my first conversation. "Because, um, they look like your mum must have poured turpentine on them," and with that he sprinted as fast as he could (And he could sprint damn fast) in the opposite direction.

Oh great. My first conversation with the guy I love and I already look like a weirdo. Usually it's at least the third conversation.

So, I walk up to the dormitory, sad as hell, when Cho and Luna come up to me, slightly cross. "You didn't have to make a runner like that, Nina." Cho said, annoyed. Well, Miss Up-Herself, you didn't have to go out with Harry, I thought spitefully. Then I corrected myself. Cho isn't up herself; she's just the most insecure girl I have ever seen in my life.

I got out my iPod and switched it on to Good Charlotte. Ah…sweet music.

Cho and Luna were trying to speak to me, but all I could see was inconspicuous mouthing. Finally they got fed up with me, and we split up. Me to Transfiguration, Luna to Ancient Runes, and Cho to Divination.

At Transfiguration, Professor McGonagall was oddly quiet. I remembered the events of this morning and suppressed a giggle with difficulty. Today we were learning about Animagi. "Now, with newly developed magic, there is a test to tell you what animal you would turn into, based on your personality. Please line up in front of the desk, and I will perform a simple spell to change you temporarily into the animal you are inside."

We quickly shuffled to the front desk. First up was Ginny Weasley. I know what you're thinking now. "Hang on! Isn't Ginny in GRYFFINDOR!" Well, Dumbledore drafted a plan to shuffle all the classes up, to create some inter house "friendship". I think it just created some inter house "hatred".

But yeah, Ginny was first. "_Animagus_." Professor McGonagall said, and pointed the wand at Ginny's heart. A pink jet shot Ginny and she transformed into a ginger kitten. Colin said "Aww, isn't Ginny cute!". Ginny the kitten went up to Colin and swiped him on the back of his hand. "Oww…"

The line grew shorter and shorter. Ginny had turned back into herself. Finally it was my go. I felt nervous as Professor said the magic words.

The feeling of transforming was weird. I felt wild and energy flew through my body. Suddenly it was over. I looked in the mirror Professor had provided us with. I soon felt my body going limp. (Now i don't like cliffhangers, so i'm gonna let you in with the secret)

I was a drumroll...BUTTERFLY! And a black one too.


	2. butterflies and bottle green

I experimented with flying. I flicked my wings a couple of times, and then sped off into the air. The feeling was MAD. It was like flying on a broomstick, except you were the broomstick. I'm reserve Chaser on the Quidditch team for Ravenclaw. I'm not that good though. I once had to play Harry…that was a NIGHTMARE. I dropped the ball several times, because I was watching Harry being polite to Cho…I wish he was like that to me.

I looked around. Professor McGonagall was chatting to Ginny animatedly in a series of meows. I hesitated, and then sped off out of the classroom window. "Oh god," I said, and then I covered my mouth in exclamation. I couldn't speak! "Yay!" I muttered sarcastically, and I heard a squeak. Oh great. Harry definitely won't notice me if I'm a butterfly…Hang on. HARRY WON'T NOTICE ME! I CAN SPY ON HARRY!

I quickly flew to the 6th years' noticeboard, with the timetables written on them. Harry should be in…Charms! I swiftly flew to the classroom and there he was. His beautiful jet hair shaken rough, his dazzling emerald eyes watching Flitwick topple over his pile of books, his look amused.

I looked for a hole in the door, squeezed in and settled on a dangling light, right over Harry's head.

Flitwick was talking about changing colour charms. I watched Harry dreamily. But I tuned in once Flitwick was going to demonstrate. "Now, what should I change colour?" Flitwick said looking around the room brightly. Then, he looked up and (just my luck) spotted me. I tried to make a getaway but not before he said "_Accio butterfly"_ and I zoomed helplessly towards Flitwick's outstretched hand.

"Now, children-"many people rolled their eyes at being referred to children "- repeat after me and no wands. _Tincturous!" _Flitwick squeaked.

"_Tincturous!" _the students chanted dully in front of me. The smart girl Harry hangs out with was eyeing me strangely. I think she knew what I was. Hermione, that's her name. She has certainly developed over the past years. I saw the Weasley boy, Ron, look at her chest. I giggled. I know butterflies can't giggle, but I made this weird squeaky snigger.

"Now we shall see the effects of the Colour-Changing spell!" said Flitwick said happily. He pointed his wand at me. I tried and tried to escape Flitwick's hand, but his grip is weirdly strong.

"_Tintur_- what?" Flitwick said stupidly. I felt myself lengthening, growing arms and legs, and my wings shrinking back into my back. I couldn't help it. The sight on Professor Flitwick's face was totally clueless. I burst out into laughter. Yep, that's right. I laughed off the shame, the embarrassment, and the confusion. I looked around the class, and Harry was gobsmacked. Hehe…gobsmacked…such a bad word.

I also saw Hermione. Hers was a look of comprehension. She has to know it all, doesn't she?

"Um...hi?" I said, weak with laughter. "What is the meaning of this?" Flitwick said confusedly. I guess I can sympathize with him. It's not everyday you go to your Charms class to teach sixth year about Colour-Changing Spells and the butterfly you were demonstrating on suddenly turned into a teenage girl dressed in ripped clothing and a pierced nose. Ho hum. But I snuck a look at Harry again. He looked weird…like a mixture of repulsion and attraction. Wait a second. Did I say ATTRACTION! YAY!

But anyhow, I focused back on Flitwick (who was looking ready to faint) and calmly explained my situation. He grew angry (as I had been disobeying McGonagall's orders) and I had detention and ten points from Ravenclaw. Then Ginny burst into the room. "You puff have to puff see Professor McGonagall puff now…" she panted. I noticed that she was not a kitten any more. I walked, slightly nervous, to McGonagall's office. She was sitting at her desk looking stern. Her nostrils were dilating slowly. Oh shit.


	3. JC chasez and spongebob

"So," said Professor McGonagall heavily. "You decided to test your flying skills in a wider space, and Professor Flitwick comes and decides to try a Colour Changing charm on you?" "Yes Professor." I said meekly, nibbling on a Ginger Newt. "I shall talk to Professor Flitwick about your punishment. As of now, you may go."

I jumped out of the desk, and ran out of McGonagall's office. Luna and Cho were walking in the Entrance Hall. I walked up to them. They kept talking, obviously giving me the cold shoulder.

"Uh, Luna, Cho? I have to tell you two things."

"If it isn't an apology, no." Cho replied coolly. Luna nodded in agreement.

"Well, I'm sorry. I was angry with myself and I took it out on you guys. Do you accept my apology?" I said, looking up at them.

"Oh…well…fine. But no more listening to your oPid while we're talking to you, okay?" Cho said, with the air of a parent explaining to a child not to play with fire.

"Ipod." I corrected, and hastily added "Yes, Cho."

In Herbology, Luna and I were grouped potting the same Mandrakes. I tried to tell Professor Sprout that we had already covered this in second year, but before I could finish she burst into song.

_Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?_

_SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!_

_Absorbent and Yellow and Porous is he_

_SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!_

_If Nautical nonsense be something you wish_

_SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!_

_Then drop on the deck and flop like a FISH!_

_SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!_

We all passed out, since the whole class lifted their earmuffs to listen to Professor Sprout's off-tune song.

several hours later

"Harry?" I murmured confusedly. I opened my eyes properly. Professor Dumbledore must have Transfigured the Great Hall into a giant stretcher, to fit the whole school on it. I sat up. Nearly all the teachers were out of it. Only McGonagall and Dumbledore had their eyes open. They spotted me, and beckoned for me to come closer.

"Nina. What happened here was a very unfortunate incident. The Mandrakes went on strike. They squealed softly, and made everybody faint. Do you know what might have provoked them?" Dumbledore questioned urgently.

I pondered for a while, then came to the conclusion. "Professor Dumbledore, Professor Sprout was singing a very offensive song."

"What was it?" Dumbledore said even more urgently. "Oh, please don't let it be JC Chasez…"he murmured. For a moment he seemed to remember certain memories, and then he raised his wand to his forehead. Silvery stuff came out, and I stopped to think about the memories that JC Chasez brought in Dumbledore. I shuddered.

"It was…it was the Spongebob song, sir." I whispered. Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore both gasped.

I glanced around. Only one other person had awoken. That person was Harry. I walked over to him, leaving McGonagall and Dumbledore sobbing on each other's shoulder.

"Hi Harry," I said, remembering the last time I saw him.

"Hi, um…Nina." He said. He remembered my name! I could jump for joy!

"What happened to those two?" he inquired, looking over to McGonagall and Dumbledore.

"Oh, they just found out that Sprout's been singing the Spongebob song," I said cheerfully. His emerald eyes widened and he clapped a hand to his mouth. "Oh…I never knew…" he said, acting as if someone had died. His eyes filled with tears. Next he leant over. Thinking my moment was coming, I turned around and applied some quick lippy. I turned back, and pouted my lips. But he turned onto my shoulder, and sobbed his heart out. I tentatively patted his back a little, a bit terrified.

What do you do when the guy you have a crush on started crying because his Herbology teacher sang the Spongebob song? It's one of the great mysteries of the universe.

Harry finally stopped crying, and we talked about the events of the previous day. You know, how I snuck into his Charms classroom, under the disguise of a butterfly, to spy on him, only for it to backfire when I transform back into Human Nina on Flitwick's palm, and it feels like he's feeling my arse?

I remembered the look Harry gave me. It was as if he liked me. I questioned him about it.

"Harry, do you like me?"

"As a friend, Nina, yes."

"What about that look that you gave me in Charms?"

"Oh that. See, there was this extremely attractive cookie behind you, and I couldn't help ogling it."

Joy. I was passed up for a cookie.

"Oh. So what are you doing at the next Hogsmeade weekend?"

"I'm hanging out with Ron and Hermione. Want to join us?"

"Yeah, okay."

"It's a date."


End file.
